Father
by cedalodon
Summary: In which a nostalgic Adrien find an old present.


**Father**

Adrien sat on his chaise hunched over the piece of paper that he thought lost so long ago. Slowly he lifted his eyes from the piece of paper and looked at his surroundings. There he was, in the small but cozy livingroom of his house that he had lived in for the last 15 years. That he had lived in since he moved out of his fathers mansion. That he had lived in happily with Marinette and Emma and Louise and soon Hugo too. He was so happy when his wife told him that they were having another child.

There in the small livingroom he saw the dining table where they would eat every evening as a family. He saw the television where they would all cuddle up together for movie night. He saw the many pictures decorating the white walls with the images of his beautiful wife and happy kittens.

His gaze went down again at the letter in his hand. Right now he was alone. His children at school and his wife at work and without a doubt designing something amazing again.

Well he was not entirely alone, there was always... "Are you gonna read it or are you waiting for it to tell you what it knows?" ...Plagg.

The moment he met Ladybugs kwami Tikki he was so jealous. But one look at his lady and all thoughts of that where extinguish. No one could stay mad at her.

"cause i'll tell you what kid" his kwami interrupted his thought " that's not how letters work." Adrien sighed "I know how letters work Plagg. It's just... these are his last words to me if you think about it."

"I know kid, but you have to read it. you can't avoid it forever." Adrien sighed again. "Alright but, could you give me some privacy? I just..."

"Sure kid, just call if you need to talk." Adrien smiled at his kwami. He sure had become a lot more caring or just learned to show it more. Adrien would bet it was Marinettes influence. Merely being near her makes you a better person.

Slowly and with shaking hands Adrien opened the letter he was given to his 14th birthday the time he had thought it was the greatest gift his father had ever gotten him. Only to be opened on his 18th birthday, no sooner.

Of course since he found out his father was hawkmoth the letter was discarded into the darkest corner of his house. It was unfortunate that he found it out right on his 18th birthday shortly before the first time he intended to open the letter. He had moved out of the mansion and in with his girlfriend in no time. He didn't know how the letter made the move with him since he pretty much left everything behind that day. Plagg would later deny all claims that it was his doing.

Finally having opened the letter Adrien began to read his deceased fathers last words to his son.

_Adrien_

_My dearest son_

_When you read this you will be celebrating your 18th birthday, You will be with your friends, classmates and family. Maybe your mother and I will be there too. You are a smart boy and I think you already figured it out. I am truly sorry son for all the hurt that I caused be it to you or anyone else. Maybe it will ease your mind knowing that all I did, I did for us, for you. I am truly sorry that I was not there for you when your mother died but I am even more sorry that I am not there for you now. A boy like you deserves a mother and I will do everything in my power to make sure you have one._

_Son please know that even if I am not there with you when you read these words I have always and will always love you. And I hope that one day you will be the father I never was._

_Happy 18th birthday Adrien_

_-Gabriel Agreste_

Small drops of water hit the piece of paper as Adrien carefully placed it down on the table before him. He did not hear the key turning in the lock. He did not notice the door open. He did however notice the small girl jumping at him trapping him in a big hug.

"DADDY" came the shout from the 7-year old Emma Agreste.

Adrien closed his arms around the girl looking over her shoulder at his wife and son still carrying the shopping bags into the livingroom. A big smile made its home on his face.

He would be what Gabriel Agreste never was.

A Father

* * *

A/N:I sincerely hope you liked it. Please send me reviews to improve my writing.

PS: If you find any misspells you can keep them.


End file.
